The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 12
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: One of the coolest episodes. The defenders must face for the first time the Council of Evil, a team of 10 known supervillains.


You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up I'm drownin' in my tears It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff

Read more: BURTON TIM - OOGIE BOOGIE'S SONG LYRICS

The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

episode 12: Council of Evil

(_Belgium, the land where I'm born and live, everything is quiet. Actually that's what the people think_. _People are going to their work or shopping, until a medium tornado arrived to destroy everything. A young deer is following it._)

Faline: Whirlwind. I never thought I will see you. Normally Wasp will chase you, but then I decide I chase you. Come back here. It's always the same with you villains, you break out of jail, causing havoc and then you go back in.

(_Then Whirlwind stopped at an abandoned building worksite_)

Faline: But here's the real question: Why do you like prison so much?

(_The villain don't say a word_)

Faline: Whirlwind? Dave? No time to speak?

(_Then Whirlwind transforms in somebody else who disguised herself as Whirlwind_)

Faline: A mouse woman? According to Sean the way you look like, you must be Aurora. The illusionist. I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm gonna...

(_Then Ursula arrived behind her back. Around her appeared Hades, Jafar, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Pete, Scar and Captain Barbossa._)

Faline: What. Do you think I'm gonna give up. Think again. I'm a Defender. (_then she gets hit behind her back by someone_)

Maleficent: One down.

Castlevania – The Balcony

Hawkeye: I don't know if it's a good idea to form a team like this. I give you some examples: Sora is third in charge, Jack Skellington is just crazy, the Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) and the Hulk are just bombs waiting to explode, I also am not sure if Ant-man and Geronimo are interested in chasing villains and Thea is more a party girl than a real agent.

Simba: You forgot Sean.

Hawkeye: And you, you're a king together with your wife on...What kind of home do you live?

Simba: Pride Rock in the Pride Lands.

Hawkeye: A large rock for crying out loud.

Simba: Be glad that you're a hero and as Sean said: Now that we're a team, we could be a family.

Hawkeye: That's actually true. Say, where is Sean actually?

Simba: Ah, you know that fella. Somewhere walking around with his new girlfriend.

Hawkeye: You mean Thea?

Simba: Yes, since he all saved us when we turned into donkeys. He's one lucky guy.

(_Meanwhile_)

Thea: It's so beautiful out here.

Me: Yeah, some people are trying to ruin it, but that's because they've got no brains.

Thea: You're lucky that I'm your girlfriend.

Me: I sure am. I sure am.

(_Somewhere in the castle_)

Aladdin: I never knew there would be so many rooms in this castle. This is just perfect. Well, I better search for Jasmine and the others.

(_Then a sound appeared_)

Aladdin: Hello? Is anyone there? Must have been the wind.

(_A lifeless armored knight fell on the ground_)

Aladdin: (_pulls his scimitar_) I'm sure someone is here.

(_a laser beam came out of nowhere and hit Aladdin, the intruder is trying to hurt him_)

Maleficent: No, Jafar. You're chance will come.

(_Jafar followed the order and took Aladdin with him_)

The Living Room

(_Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) is watching television_)

Prince Adam/The Beast: Stupid commercials.

(_Then someone arrived on the tv_)

Ursula (as Vanessa): Hello, monster.

(_Beast becomes angry and attacks the television. (don't worry that will be fixed) Then Oogie Boogie grabbed him and Aurora opened a portal and Oogie Boogie pushes him into the portal to another dimension. That also happened to Hulk, Beast (from X-Men), Dr Jekyll, Wreck-It Ralph and The Thing_)

(_All the rest of the heroes are captured; except me, Thea, Robin Hood, Nala and Perseus. They were not captured yet. I was practicing my fighting skills, untill the lights faded. Someone is attacking me from behind it was Hook. And Barbossa arrived too. I fought my way out of this, but then Hook hit __me on the head._)

Scar: What about Perseus and that mouse girl?

Maleficent: Don't worry, my friend. They will come soon. Defenders assemble.

(_Perseus (from Clash of the Titans and Wrath of the Titans) looked around in town and speaks with someone_)

Kid: So you come from another world? Cool!

Perseus: Yes. I seem to be a legend in Greece in this world. Nice.

(_beeping_)

Perseus: Oh, it's my membership card.

Kid: I think they need you.

Perseus: I better go. (_he rides on his Pegasus and go to Castlevania_)

Perseus: Defenders, Perseus has arrived!

Maleficent: Welcome, Olympian.

Perseus: I know you. You're the foe of Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora and the three fairies. Maleficent.

Maleficent: (_giggles_) But you can call me 'master'. Now, kneel before me.

Perseus: I don't kneel for you.

(_then her allies appeared_)

Maleficent: As I said: Kneel before your masters.

(_But Perseus fights, it's a hard battle and Perseus can't hold it much longer._)

Hades: Now, we only have to catch the mouse girl, right?

Captain Hook: We let her walk off the plank.

Maleficent: Patience, James. Let's surprise her. She looks kinda special to Sean.

(_Thea wanted to visit New Mouse City once more, then she went back to Earth to Castlevania._)

Thea: Guys, I'm back. Geronimo, Sweety, Benjamin. Darling? Where is everybody?

(_a lifeless armor fell on the ground_)

Thea: (_gasps_) Hello?

(_the door closed_)

Thea: Something's not right here.

(_music is in the background_)

Oogie Boogie: (_almost starts to sing_) Well, well, well! What have we here? Thea Stilton, huh. Oooh, I'm really scared. So you're that mouse everybody's talking about, hahaha.

(_Thea looks with a face of 'what is this, who is that'_)

Thea: Who are you?

Oogie Boogie: I tell when I'm singing, dollface.

(_singing_) You're joking. You're joking. I can't believe my eyes.

You're joking me, you gotta be. This can't be the right gal.

She's too pretty. She's too bitchy. I don't know which is worse.

I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first.

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand.

You'd better pay attention now, cause I'm the bogey man.

(_dances a bit with Thea_) And if you aren't shaking, then there's something very wrong.

Cause this might be the last time you hear the boogie song. Ohh.

Jafar: Ohh.

Oogie Boogie: Ohh.

Captain Hook: Ohh.

Oogie Boogie: Ohh.

Ursula: Ohh.

Villains and Oogie Boogie: He's/I'm the Oogie Boogie Man.

Thea: Oh no. Villains in the castle. You won't catch this mouse.

Ursula: We'll see about that, sweetcakes.

Oogie Boogie: Where was I? Oh, yeah.

(_singing_) Well if I'm feelin' antsy and there's nothing much to do.

I might just cook a special batch with snake and spider stew.

Thea: Ewww.

Oogie Boogie: And don't ya know the one thing that would make it work so nice.

A roly-polu mouse girl with a little bit of spice.

Aurora (from Geronimo Stilton): Ohh.

Oogie Boogie: Ohh, yeah.

Captain Barbossa: Ohh.

Oogie Boogie: Ohhh.

Hades: Ohh.

Oogie Boogie: Ohh. I'm the Oogie Boogie Man.

Thea: (_singing_) Release me now or you must face the dire consequences.

My friends are expecting me, so please come to your senses.

Oogie Boogie: (_singing_) You're jokin', you're jokin'. I can't believe my ears.  
Would someone shut this fella up. I'm drownin' in my tears.  
It's funny, I'm laughing. You really are too much.  
And now, with your permission. I'm going to do my stuff.

Thea: What are you going do?

Oogie Boogie: I'm gonna do the best I can.

(_singing_) Oh, the sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air.  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man, although I don't play fair.  
It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line.  
Not mine, of course, but yours, young girl. Now that'd be just fine.

Thea: (_singing_) Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act.

Oogie Boogie: (_singing_) Oh, brother, you're something. You put me in a spin.  
You aren't comprehending the position that you're in.  
It's hopeless, you're finished. You haven't got a prayer.  
'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie and you ain't going nowhere. HAHAHA.

Thea: What are you doing here? Get away from this place or else me and my friends are gonna...

Maleficent: What, dear? Don't you want to come with us.

Thea: Never!

Maleficent: My son, Nega-Sean, is right. You really are a stubborn girl.

Thea: Nega-Sean? Son?

Maleficent: Why, yes. Friends introduce yourself to this young lady except you Oogie you introduced yourself too much.

Oogie Boogie: Damn it.

Captain Hook: Young lady, I'm Captain James Hook. Pirate captain of the Jolly Roger.

Captain Barbossa: Hector Barbossa, former captain and first mate of the Black Pearl.

Hades: (_fast talk_) Hello, there hardcore and smexy. Name's Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Yadadadah, how are you doing? Nice face. Maybe you heard of me.

Thea: Get away you.

Ursula: I'm the mighty sea witch, Ursula. I once lived in the palace of Atlantica, until I betrayed them.

Jafar: Jafar, the most powerful sorcerer IN THE WORLD!

Scar: Scar, brother of King Mufasa and normally second in line to the throne.

Aurora: Do you remember me, Thea?

Thea: Aurora, what are you doing here with those figures?

Aurora: Help them rule the world in order of our master. Did you remember that time when I disappeared the sphinx and you and that brother of yours captured me?

Thea: And who are you?

Maleficent: Why, I'm Maleficent. Actually, everyone in th univers should know.

Pete: And I'm Pete, but you better learn from us later.

Maleficent: Like I was saying: if you're not coming with us or help us, you will never again see you're family and friends.

Thea: (_she's shocked to hear that_) Wha... What have you done with them?!

Jafar: Oh, they're all in our (_clears his throat_) care.

Maleficent: And as we're gonna rule ther would be no such thing as friends or family or even that wish of his. We will become immortal. Cause don't forgot it's a nasty world often.

Villains: (_singing_) First you see us, then you don't.

Now you hear us, now you won't.

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

Now you feel us, now you can't.

Are we real? Perhaps we aren't?

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

Thea: Is it really such a nasty world?

Captain Barbossa: Oh yes, a very nasty world.

Villains: Nastier than you could ever dream of.

Hades: From up above

Captain Hook: and from beneath.

Ursula: Eyes and jaws

Scar: claws and teeth.

Villains: Ready to attack you you're a snack you'd better run!

Aurora: Don't come walking in The Wild Wood if you haven't got a gun.

Villains: Ha haha haha ha.

Every creature for survival has to look out for itself.

Got no nannies here or grannies dear to look after your health.

You're in The Wild Wood, and every child could tell you that you got no business to be here!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

First you see us, then you don't

Now you hear us, now you won't

It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

Now you feel us, now you can't

Are we real? Perhaps we aren't?

It's our secret of survival it's our secret of survival it's our secret of survival in a very nasty world.

Robin Hood: Oh no, looks like Thea is in trouble.

Nala: And the rest too. What should we do?

Robin Hood: We'll follow them. Our friends need us.

(_The villains went to Ballroom to keep the heroes there._ _One of them throughs water into my face to wake me up._)

Me: Maleficent.

Maleficent: I haven't seen you since Mysterious Tower. I'm actually grateful you release my son.

Me: Your son? You mean Nega-sean?!

Maleficent: Yes, Hades and I are his parents, but Jafar is also a father to him because I also gained a son from him.

Me: You gave birth to children including my diabolical twin brother from male villains?

Maleficent: Yes, you got a problem with that? It won't take long before we become rulers of the universe.

Me: That will never happen. You're creating more evil actually and that makes you the QUEEN of WHORES!

Maleficent: (_when she heard that she felt enraged_) You will pay, fool.

Pete: Maleficent, wait! He's challenging you. Don't listen to him.

Maleficent: Alright, I spare your live for now.

Captain Barbossa: When can we go further with our plan?

Maleficent: Patience, Hector. We will continue very soon. And don't worry too, Jafar. You can have Aladdin and his friends. But first we have other things to do.

Jafar: When?

Maleficent: When I say it. You're friends truly have powerful enemies.

Me: And this is the first time I see a team of supervillains work together.

Oogie Boogie: Come on, Maleficent. We're wasting our time here.

Maleficent: We stay here as long as I will.

Oogie Boogie: The heroes are captured and the mission is over.

Maleficent: The brutes are still alive and Geronimo is somewhere too, but the real trouble is Ant-Man.

Oogie Boogie: Ant-Man? If you are worrying about him, we're better off without you.

(_Maleficent hits Oogie with her staff_)

Maleficent: Ant-Man is the last Defender. He's a threat. And do you want to know why I have the lead here, because I'm better than you.

Oogie Boogie: Ant-Man and Geronimo Stilton are not the last Defenders. There two more.

(_An arrow comes out of nowhere_)

Robin Hood: Am I late for the party?

Scar: The party is about to get started.

(_Scar attacks Robin_)

Captain Barbossa: (_speaking through a walkie-talkie_) Maleficent, there's another Defender in the castle. Someone crush her.

(_Nala attacks and Jafar tries to hit her with Laser Beam from his staff. Nala has been hit by Pete_)

Pete: Sorry, kitty. But you won't win.

Maleficent: Is this your rescue? A lioness and a fox archer. You can choose, autist. Which of the two may taste my fury?

Nala: Do whatever you want with us. We will never give up.

Robin Hood: I also won't give up, but I can scream.

Maleficent: So, who wants to feel my power.

Robin Hood: Maybe you can start with me, so I won't hear you anymore.

Maleficent: A very wise choice.

Nala: We were actually not planning to stop you.

Captain Hook: What do you mean?

Nala: We made sure Geronimo and Ant-Man are not captured by you. So we let them get some things.

(_And at that moment the two heroes we're at the gate_)

Geronimo: Give up, Maleficent.

Hank Pym/Ant-Man, Giant Man: And we let you escape with your dignity.

Thea: (_awakes_) Geronimo? Are you crazy? Run!

Maleficent: Tear them apart!

(_Jafar goes in the attack_)

Hank Pym/Ant-Man, Giant Man: Sorry, Jafar.

(_Jafar gets blasted away and Ant-Man shrinks himself_)

Maleficent: He shrunk himself. Hook!

(_Captain Hook grips his pistol and try to search for him, he found him and began to shoot. Then Ant-Man makes himself larger_)

Oogie Boogie: Come on, weener. Or don...(_he stood still of what he saw and gets kicked by Ant-Man's foot like a football_)

(_Meanwhile the Defenders are freed even the big ones like Insectosaurus and the transformers_)

Geronimo: Aurora. It's a long time ago. What are you doing here with these bad guys? You don't need to choose them.

Aurora: I choose for who I want. Xehanort is my master and if I want the universe, I serve him.

Me: Alright everybody, I want this scum out of my house.

Susan/Ginormica: Attack!

Maleficent: Destroy them all!

(_A large battle is between the Defenders and some Dark Lords (or the Council of Evil). Each Defender makes a team with some allies to beat the villains they're fighting. We won._)

Aurora: You don't want to hit a woman, do you?

Geronimo: No, but my friend will. (_points to the Beast_)

Aurora: Pete! I need you!

(_Pete attacks Beast_)

Maleficent: Enough, I can't hold this much longer. We're leaving!

(_The villains disappeared and the rest returned to Castlevania. Some of the Defenders were a bit wounded, even Thea got herself a black eye_)

Robin Hood: I don't know if I want to be in a team that I always have to rescue.

Nala: Maybe you would be chosen as teamleader.

Robin Hood: Really? Do you think?

Iron Man: Okay, can anyone tell me what's going on back there.

Hercules: Our enemies want revenge on us.

Me: Not only that, they want to rule all worlds.

Thea: I could have teached them a lesson.

Me: But you still need to learn some of the Lords of Shadow, even the hardest. But you did well, all of you. Congratulations.

(_Night, we're going to sleep. But the day won't be over yet for me and Thea_)

Thea: Such a nice, warm, soft bed.

Me: I sleep better with a bed like this. Let's go to sleep.

Thea: Do you really think I must learn more about the Lords of Shadow.

Me: You better would. (_yawning and went to sleep_)

Thea: Don't worry, I can beat every kind.

(_But then a silhouette of a reptile appeared behind her. And he's looking for lunch. He's thinking how delicious a large mouse would be_)

Kaa: Why, hello there. What have we here. Suchssss a deliciousssss mousssssse girl.

Thea: Go away and leave me.

Me: I sure want to leave you a bit alone, but I wanna sleep. And you must sleep too.

(_Kaa listens to what I'm saying, then he nods and does his dangerous speciality with Thea: __Hypnosis_)

Kaa: Yes. Sleep, mouse girl. Sleep. Sleep. (_singing_) Please. Go to sleep. Please, go to sleep. Sleep, little mouse girl. Sleep in peace. Sleep. Sleep.

Thea: Sean, Sean. (_Gets a bit choked_)

Me: I don't have time for this now, Thea. I'm so tired. I speak you in the morning.

Kaa: Oh, see won't be here in the morning.

Me: (_opens one eye_) Huh, of course she will. She wi...(_then I was realizing_) KAA! Hold it, Kaa! (_I gave him a punch and Thea was no longer hypnotized_)

Kaa: Ow. My sinus. You just made a very dangerousssss mistake, my friend. A very stupid, deadly mistake.

Me: No, Kaa. Please don't. I was just...

Kaa: Look me in the eye when I'm spealing to you.

Me: Please, Kaa.

Kaa: Both eyes if you please. (_then I became hypnotized_) You have just sealed your doom.

(_Thea was saving me by grabbing the snake and smash him on the ground_)

Thea: Don't you ever hypnotize me again. Sean, wake up.

(_Thea slaps me so I can wake up_)

Sean: Huh, what?

Kaa: We will meet again!

Thea: (_laughs_) You got a knot in your tail.

Kaa: Haha, knot in my tail. How funny. (_makes himself loose_)

Thea: (_laughs_)

Me: So you think you can handle it. One of the Lords of Shadow's powers are the element of surprise.

Thea: I know, but I could use some practicing.

Me: Alrighty then. Pleasant dreams.

Thea: Good night, my love.

The Realm Of Darkness

Maleficent: I told you that you must not underestimate them.

Oogie Boogie: Well, you also didn't count on Nala and Robin Hood.

(_Maleficent and Oogie Boogie were on the brink to hurt each other_)

Jafar: Stop. We will get another chance. All of us. And it's actually not enough that we just destroy them. After all, as I always say, there are things so much worse than DEATH. (_laughs_)

Council of Evil: (_evil laughs_)

THE END


End file.
